


you may now kiss the bride

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karen Page tells her best friend, Foggy, about how much and Frank want to get married but it’s pretty much impossible because of the whole pesky ‘Frank Castle is supposed to be dead and a wanted man’ thing, Foggy knows he only has one option.</p><p>Make the wedding happen at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you may now kiss the bride

When Karen Page tells her best friend, Foggy, about how much and Frank want to get married but it’s pretty much impossible because of the whole pesky ‘Frank Castle is supposed to be dead and a wanted man’ thing, Foggy knows he only has one option.

Make the wedding happen at any cost.

Foggy might not be Frank Castle’s number one fan, but he is Karen Page’s number one fan (okay, number two, following Frank, he will settle for number two) and will do anything to see her happy.

So what else is there to do but get ordained? It only takes him a half hour online, what’s a half hour out of his time for his best friend to be happy?

_I did something last night._ **Oh no, what did you do?** _I got ordained online._ **Why?** _So you and Frank can get married._

The conversation brings tears to Karen’s eyes when they have it and she can’t believe that she got that lucky to have a best friend like Foggy Nelson.

Frank won’t admit it, but it moves him too that someone who doesn’t really like him that much (at all) would go through all the trouble.

The only ones attending the wedding are Matt (begrudgingly), Claire, and Foggy. Neither of them have much family to invite and there’s no one else they feel they can trust.

Frank originally wants traditional wedding vows, but Karen convinces him to go with writing their own vows,  _Frank, nothing about our relationship is traditional, why start now?_

He’s terrified of these people hearing the things he has to say to Karen. But for Karen, he will gladly put himself in an awkward position for her.

The wedding doesn’t take place anywhere special, just in a secluded area of a park that Frank and Karen frequent.

Foggy gives a light hearted speech about love, even using quotes from speeches he’s overheard Frank give (Frank loves to give speeches). It’s silly to give a speech when there’s only five people there, but Karen insists.

When it comes to the vows, it takes a few minutes for them to get into it. Frank’s so nervous he’s shaking visibly. It’s not until Karen’s fingers tighten between his and he looks up to see the warm smile and loving look on his face that he’s able to talk.

“I, uh, I…I never thought that I’d be in this position again. Especially not in a room where mostly everyone in it hates me.” There’s a bit of awkward laughter there. “When you crossed the red tape in my hospital room, I knew there was something about you. I strike fear in everyone, but you… You got in my face and… There was no fear in your eyes. There was only determination and wanting… Wanting to help. Yeah, I didn’t think that we’d be here.”

Frank stumbles over his words, forgetting everything that he wrote on several pieces of blood stained napkins. “I never thought I’d find love again. I never thought I would love again. But you…” Karen’s thumb runs along his thumb as she looks at him and Frank can’t believe how she looks at him. “But you… I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this. But I’m pretty damn happy you haven’t wised up.”  _I love you._ Karen mouths at Frank. “You deserve so much more than I can give you, but I will never stop trying to give it to you.”

Frank retracts his hands from Karen’s and reaches into his pocket where the wedding ring Claire helped him pick out has been hiding and lifts her left hand in both of us. “The world sees me as a monster, and maybe I am. But with you, I’m something different.” His voice breaks more than it had been and the tears that had been threatening to spill out spilling out. “In your eyes, I’m not a monster, and I…”

Karen brought up her hand to wipe the tears from his face, leaving her own on her face.

There’s so much that Frank wants to say but he can’t find the words, he can’t bring himself to say the words in front of everyone. He leans down to press his forehead against hers, giving himself a moment before he completely falls apart in front of Karen’s friends.

“Ma'am, if you… If you take my hand in marriage, I swear…” His voice breaks off again and his eyes shut briefly. “I will never let anything to you, and I will do my best to give you the world.” Frank says before slipping the ring onto Karen’s ring finger. It clinks against her engagement ring, fitting almost perfectly right next to it.

Karen’s crying has gone from graceful crying to full blown sobbing, bringing her hand to her face. She chokes a bit on her tears and wipes the tears from her face. Karen takes a few deep breaths before she starts speaking.

“I have to go into this full blown ugly crying, you are the worst.” Karen jokes, moving her hands to grasp Frank’s. “I never thought I would get married. Sure there was a part of me that always wanted all that, the white picket fence, the… The husband and the golden retriever and the four kids.”

“Four?” Frank interrupts.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Karen playfully snaps. “A part of me always wanted that but I never found someone I wanted it with, I never found… I never found someone who completely got me, who I didn’t feel like I need to change some aspect of myself or pretend that… That things were okay when they weren’t. I never found someone that… That looked at me like I was their oxygen.”

It feels awkward saying these things in front of her ex-boyfriend, but right now the only thing that Karen is really thinking about is the way that Frank is looking at her.

“Until I found you.” There are times that Karen feels so guilty about finding Frank, about loving him. Not because of who he is or what he’s done, but because of why he is and what he’s done. He went through something traumatic and terrible and that’s the only reason they know each other. “I love you so much, Frank, and I don’t care what you’ve done or what you will do.” Karen lifts her hand and cups the side of his face, running her thumb across his cheekbone. “I had so much more written down but I have forgotten it all because I just want to kiss you.”

The room lights up with laughter and Karen reaches into the bra of her dress to pull out a simple silver wedding ring, grasping Frank’s hand and slipping the ring over his finger. Karen looks up at Frank and runs her finger over the ring a few times.

“By the power vested in me by the world wide web, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may -  Oh.” Before Foggy can even finish the next sentence, Frank’s mouth is on Karen’s and one arm is curled around her waist and the other resting on her face.

 


End file.
